


Innocence

by jng



Category: Heroes of Olympus - Fandom, HoO - Fandom, PJO - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: But it's really innocent, I'm bad with tags, Jason thinks something dirty is going on, M/M, Mythomaniac, Sore Loser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jng/pseuds/jng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fic in which Jason overhears something in cabin 13 and thinks something dirty is happening, but really it's innocent as hell. Based on a headcanon I saw on tumblr. I'm bad at summaries :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a tumblr headcanon.

Jason often found himself in the Hades Cabin. Often enough, it got to the point where he could basically walk in, and Nico (usually) wouldn't give a shit. But today was a  _bit_ different.

He approached the cabin doors, and went to open it but stopped dead in his tracks. His hand had just reached the handle when he heard a creaking noise. he listened for a few seconds before hearing a moan. 

"Fuck, Nico..."

Was that Will Solace's voice?

"Yes!!!" 

That was definitely Nico. 

He heard more creaking. Thinking about it, it sounded awfully like the creaking of a bed....

Jason had suspected something was going on between Nico and Will, but had decided against asking the son of Hades about it. But this was taking it to a  _whole_ new level! 

"You're going to break the bed, death boy!"

The blond felt his cheeks heat up a bit before backing away slowly, and then scampering off.

~Meanwhile~

 

Will had his back pressed against Nico's bed and could feel it move.

Myth-o-maniac cards were scattered across the floor, and Nico di Angelo himself was jumping up and down on his bed, doing a little victory dance after winning their last match of said card games. "I told you I had never played it before, so you can calm down."

"No way! I just kicked your ass, Solace!" 

Will groaned and laid his head back onto the mattress. "It was just one game, calm down."


End file.
